poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Canterlot High (ZoeWilding12 TV Series)
'' Zoe & The Mane 6.png|Zoe & The Mane 6 Zoe & The Mane 6 (2).png|Zoe & The Mane 6 Robbie, Zoe & The Mane 6.png|Robbie, Zoe & The Mane 6 (Canterlot High)'' Is new TV Series created by ZoeWilding12 & season 2 is now made by TMNTHedgehog5. Main Characters *'Robbie Darkspear' *'Zoe Stitch' *'Twilght Sparkle' *'Rainbow Dash' *'Pinkie Pie' *'Rarity' *'Applejack' *'Fluttershy' Nintendo *'Mario, Luigi & Yoshi' *'Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong' *'Kirby & Meta-Knight' *'Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont & Bonnie' Sega *'Sonic, Tails & Knuckles' *'Shadow, Rouge & Omega' *'Amy & Cream' *'Espio, Charmy & Vector' *'Silver, Blaze & Marine' *'Jet, Wave & Storm' *'Classic Sonic & Classic Tails' *'Emerl & Gmerl' *'Dr. Eggman' Nickelodeon *'Spongebob Squarepants' *'Patrick Star' *'Sandy Cheeks' *'Squidward Tentacles' *'Mr. Krabs' *'Jenny Wakemen' *'Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo' *'Robo Knight' Cartoon Network *'Finn & Jake' *'Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup' *'Ed, Double-D & Ed' *'Rigby & Mordecai' *'Benson' *'Skips' *'Pops' *'Muscle Man & High Five Ghost' *'Thomas' *'Gumball & Darwin' Disney *'Wreck-It Ralph' *'Fix-It Felix, Jr.' *'Vanellope von Schweetz' *'Mickey Mouse' *'Minnie Mouse' *'Donald Duck' *'Daisy Duck' *'Goofy' *'Sylvia Marpole' *'Oswald' *'Ortensia' *'Horace Horsecollar' *'Clarabelle Cow' *'Pete' *'Max Goof' *'Mona' *'PJ' *'Bobby zimmeruski' *'Stacey' *'Roxanne' *'Tank' Kingdom Hearts *'Sora' *'Riku' *'Kairi' *'Terra' *'Ventus' *'Aqua' *'Xion' My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic *'Dusk Shine, Rainbow Blitz, Bubble Berry, Elusive, AJ & Butterscotch' *'Spike' *'Applebloom, Babs Seed, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo' *'Applebuck, Sweepy Belle & Scooteroll' *'Principal Celestia & Vice Principal Luna' *'Shining Armor & Cadance' *'Flash Sentry' *'Sunset Shimmer' *'Lightning Dust' *'Derpy Hooves' *'Zecora' *'Big McIntosh' *'Granny Smith' *'Discord' *'Trixie' *'Cheerilee' *'Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon' *'Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake ' *'Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake' *'Cheese Sandwich' *'Maud Pie' *'Blueblood' *'Adagio Dazzle' *'Aria Blaze' *'Sonata Dusk' Other Cast *'Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Minamoto, Big G. Goda & Sneech Honekawa' *'Chris, Danny, Beth & Wallow' *'Leatherhead' *'Grey Wolf' *'Firestorm' *'Tigerman' *'Atticus' *'Tiger' *'Kopa' *'Eira' Zoe's Version Season 1 *'Episode 1 - The New Equestria Girl' *'Episode 2 - The Guardian Of Aura' *'Episode 3 - Leatherhead Returns' *'Episode 4 - The Enchanted Cousin' *'Episode 5 - A Trip To The Land Of Oz' *'Episode 6 - The Gradution' My Version Season 2 *'Episode 1 - Meet The Equestria Boy: Part 1' *'Episode 2 - Robbie Darkspear, The Legendary Keyblade Warrior: Part 2' *'Episode 3 - Zoe Stardust & The Mane 6' *'Episode 4' - 'Here Come's The Fastest Thing Alive' *'Episode 5 - It's Adventure Time' *'Episode 6 - Xion Comes To Town' *'Episode 7 - Emerl's First Crush' *'Episode 8 - Meeting Mordecai & Rigby' *'Episode 9 - Trixie's Good Deed' *'Episode 10 - The Return Of The Dazzling's' *'Episode 11 - Robbie Darkspear & Robo Knight' *'Episode 12 - ' *'Episode 13 - ' *'Episode 14 - ' *'Episode 15 - ' *'Episode 16 - The Legend Of The Headless Knight' *'Episode 17 - ' *'Episode 18 - ' *'Episode 19 - ' *'Episode 20 - ' *'Episode 21 - ' *'Episode 22 - ' *'Episode 23 - ' *'Episode 24 - ' *'Episode 25 - ' *'Episode 26 -' *'Episode Finale - ' Season 3 *'Episode 1 - ' *'Episode 2 - ' *'Episode 3 - ' *'Episode 4 - ' *'Episode 5 - ' *'Episode 6 - ' *'Episode 7 - ' *'Episode 8 - ' *'Episode 9 - ' *'Episode 10 - ' *'Episode 11 - ' *'Episode 12 - ' *'Episode 13 - ' *'Episode 14 - ' *'Episode 15 - ' *'Episode 16 - ' *'Episode 17 - ' *'Episode 18 - ' *'Episode 19 - ' *'Episode 20 - ' *'Episode 21 - ' *'Episode 22 - ' *'Episode 23 - ' *'Episode 24 - ' *'Episode 25 - ' *'Episode 26 -' *'Episode Finale - ' Season 4 *'Episode 1 - ' *'Episode 2 - ' *'Episode 3 - ' *'Episode 4 - ' *'Episode 5 - ' *'Episode 6 - ' *'Episode 7 - ' *'Episode 8 - ' *'Episode 9 - ' *'Episode 10 - ' *'Episode 11 - ' *'Episode 12 - ' *'Episode 13 - ' *'Episode 14 - ' *'Episode 15 - ' *'Episode 16 - ' *'Episode 17 - ' *'Episode 18 - ' *'Episode 19 - ' *'Episode 20 - ' *'Episode 21 - ' *'Episode 22 - ' *'Episode 23 - ' *'Episode 24 - ' *'Episode 25 - ' *'Episode 26 -' *'Episode Finale - ' Holiday Specials *'??? (Halloween)' *'??? (Thanksgiving)' *'??? (Christmas)' *'??? (Valentines)' Movie *'???' Gallery Human Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle Human Rainbw Dash.png|Rainbow Dash Human Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Human Rarity.png|Rarity Human Applejack.png|Applejack Human Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy Trivia *This series is a crossover with other character's based off of PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. *Here is the transcript's, Canterlot High Transcript Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV series